Hechizos
by juuju.gibert
Summary: si queres saber de que es,leelo no rompas,ya bastante que lo escribo


-_¡Atendora!,¡Atendora_!-Repetía mi madre,no quería levantarme,luego de la fiesta de ayer..tenía..¿resaca?Perfecto!

-_Atendora, llegas tarde_-Musitó mi madre abriendo la puerta  
-_Lo se,no quiero ir_-dije por abajo de la almuada  
-_¡es tu primer día y ya quieres faltar!,por supuesto que irá_s-me apuntó-cámbiate

Resoplé,la cabeza me estallaba.

-Te deje tu nuevo uniforme en el armario-Dijo antes de retirase  
Escuela nueva,compañeros nuevos..no eran cualquier tipo de compañeros nuevos...eran cosas raras como yo...¡Quien sabe con que me iba a encontrar hoy!¡o que cosas me iban a pedir que haga!

Me asome al espejo a ver de que color tenía los ojos en este momento,Argh,perfecto,¡rojo!esto me daba í que las puntas de mi pelo estarían igual...la ingenua de mi madre se sigue creyendo que mi cuerpo es una caja de lapices infantiles por genética.

Me levanté.Tome la remera,chomba blanca con el escudo del colegio acompañado por su nombre "Breaking down high school",nada é lo que seguía,un chaleco bordo,odio esas cosas de niña bonita...pero podría ser lo siguiente que tomé,una Pollera haciendo juego al chaleco,¿Se creen que tengo 5?¡Una Bruja jamás se pondría eso!

A la mierda,no iba a ponerme eso,fui directamente hacia mis cajones y sin titubear me puse un jean. Me puse mis "converse",Luego mi quinteto de pulseras negras idé me faltaba,un detalle..esto..¡Rimel!, ...salté por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina y me senté donde me esperaba mi cereal.

-_¿que te has puesto?_-preguntó mi madre al verme

-_Ropa_-conteste indiferente mientras comía.

Cuando Kristen,mi madre,Se dio vuelta para cocinar...lo que sea que estaba cocinando,con una vuelta de mi dedo indice endulce mi cereal ¡ella sabe perfectamente que me gusta dulce!

el bocinaso del auto-bus escolar me quitó de mi queja levante y tomé mi mochila.

-_Adiós Ati._  
-_No me llames asi,kristi_-Dije en tono de burla

Me fuí al auto-bus.

_-Hola,pasa atrás_-me indico el chofer

Obedecí.Los jovenes tenían aspecto ,ya me imaginaba llendo a la escuela con gente verde y mocosa,y otra que se le escapaban los colmillos y se quemaban en las ventanillas.

Había un lugar,junto a un chico morocho o junto a una adorable peliroja,en mi primer dia no iba a sentarme con un chico,que iba a pensar Jackson?.Jackson es mi novio,es apuesto, caballero y..bueno..es jackson.

-_Hola,Soy Ariadna,tu deves ser Atendora_-echo una pequeña risita-_ambos nombres con A,no es curioso?_-Esta tal ariadna me extendió la mano,yo la tomé.

_-Si,Atendora...¿Que...esto...que eres?_

Antes de contestarme volvió a reir.

-_Soy una hechizera,Soy como tú,pero no tengo colores,ni tampoco hago pociones_- Dijo con tono entristecido -_Pero apuesto a que no tienes mi sabiduría_-¿Que era lo que escuchaba?¿esta chica sabia?-_Como crees que se todo de ti...Igualmente,te han promocionado toda la semana,_-De pronto su voz de volvió teatralmente grave-_"La Primera Bruja del Breaking Down High School"_...-Genial,ya soy famosa ahí.Mi cabello rubio dejo de donarle color al Miedo y se volvió Rosa. Vergüenza  
-_Wow,te ahorras en tintura,ah?_-Este viaje iba a ser largo.

* * *

si ese viaje fue muy hacia preguntas como "¿te ha salido una berruga en la nariz alguna vez?" o tocaba mi piel y preguntaba "¿Esto es base?"..y el..El chico que me miraba tan raro,lo continuo haciendo,era tan intimidante tener sus ojos Azules clavados en mí.ash,chicos ,siempre tan babosos.

Ariadna estaba haciéndome una recorrida por la institución Era grande y moderna,yo que estaba ilusionada con un medieval hawards. Había muchas mas aulas,deducí automaticamente que era por que habría muchas mas divisiones...no quiero que me pongan con nada extraño.

-_Mira, Aquí es nuestro salón "Hechizos",Para Hechizeros,Magos y ahora brujos-_me dedico su mejor cara de feliz cumpleaños-_¿no es genial?_

_-Si...creo._

El salón era de haciendos para dos y un pizarrón. Nada anormal,Nada hasta que un grupo de chicos (donde entre ellos estaba el de ojos claros) se desprendió un colorado,que se dirijio directo a mi.

-_Oye,luego de clase..¿que te parece si tomamos algo,y te muestro lo que resta de la escuela?-_Propuso con una sonrisa.

Con la misma sonrisa respondí:

-_No._

Borre me hacía señas,no muy disimuladas,de que quería sentarse conmigo.

-_Estoy sentada con la chica mas popular-_me empujo con el después de eso,una morocha se rio del comentario de mi amiga.

-_Esa...-_Entrecerró los ojos-_Esa es Cartney,se cree la gran cosa,por que su madre esta en el comité de hechizos...Mi madre arregla computadoras y estoy en el mismo lugar que ella-_Revoleó los ojos.A esta "Cartney" se le había caído una lapicera. Automáticamente alce el dedo para moverla y fastidiarla.

-_¿que haces?Eres suicida?-_Dijo quitando mi mano de su posición-_Va a matarte!_

bufé y ise lo que me proponí chica dirigió la lapicera a centímetros de mi pupila,indiferentemente la soplé y se cayó.

-_Atendóra-_Le sonreí irónicamente,Y ella ni me registro y se sentó en su respectivo asiento-_Que educada..._

Minutos despues,entró una niña,8 o 9 años supusé,y automaticamente se callaron todos y se í la pequeña llevaba carpetas y hojas.

-_¿Quien eres tu pequeña?-_pregunté

-_Es la profesora,y tiene 345_-Me susurró .

.Mierda y Mierda.


End file.
